Bets
by Black Cresent
Summary: Rogue gets a bet, Remy gets a bet. But what if the bet given was to do the exact opposite of the others bet. Here we go babes! It's a Romy duh Chap.6 finally up
1. Rogue's Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men at all, why do you guys taunt me so, runs away and whimpers at the other end of her room... How could I forget! Merry Christmas!

THINGS TO KNOW 

All the characters in this chap are either 18 or 17...except Remy who God only knows how old he is.

My story is a lit...actually very random so bear with me...

The things written between these thingymabobys (... ) is **I,** the author of this story talking to you, so listen! Breathe in breathe out ok here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rogue's Bet**

"This is getting _really _annoying." Rogue said while rubbing her forehead, not bothering to hide her anger. Pyro had been spinning in circles for ten minutes trying to get him self nauseated and it was giving her a massive migraine.

"…but I'm so bored!" Pyro slurred dizzily.

**WHAM**

"OooowWW! Dammit! W_hat in the hell-_e-met is your problem? Ohhhhh I see now, you must be bored too." he nodded understandingly. "Oooo...You wanna play a game?"

"No."

"Let's play the 'who is the less competitive contest'! To win this game you must be the less competitive person amongst all the players. Howeverrrrr, trying to win this game will make you lose...and not trying to win at all will make you lose which will make you win which will...make you lose.

**WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM **

AHHH! Bloody hell woman...Give me a break! I'm just trying to entertain myself here!" **SMACK **"Can-You-Stop-Hitting-Me"

**_((WHAM)) _**

"Oww...That HURT!"

"Do you mistake me for someone who gives a damn...?"

Releasing her gloved hands from her book she clenched one tightly to make a fist and then held it up threateningly close to Pyro's face. "…and if I hear someone is bored one more time I'm going to give them something really to be bored about…"

"Whatever. You want to know what I think your problem really is?" Pyro asked rubbing his sore cheek glaring coldly.

"No…" she responded sticking her nose back in her book.

"…Well your going to hear me anyways. I think your prejudice. Everyday you take out all your anger and stress...not on the Canadian, or the Irish people...you take out your anger on poor innocent _Australians_!"

Crossing his arms he continued."...And I being the only bloody aussie in this _entire_ mansion, you seem to get mad at me most!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on a nearby book shelf for emphasize.

Rogue rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee not paying the least bit of attention to him; she then picked up her book from her lap and continued to read it. "Who eva said Ah was prejudice sunshine? If ya want me to, Ah'll _willingly_ trade ya fo' another in less than a heartbeat..."

Pyro pouted, "Why do I take it you don't like me?"

"Pyro…sweetie…sunshine…Do Ah look like a freakin' people person to you!"

Then suddenly, as if an invisible timer went off, they both lunged at each other...

…but before Pyro and Rogue could even begin to tear the others heads off, a very energetic voice interrupted them. "Break it up you two...it's not the time for this...Is it the weather or something or are you guys bored too? BECAUSE I'M SO BORED! There's nothing to do around here. Proof in front of me, you guys are probably fighting each other out of pure boredom."

Rogue's left eye began to twitch and Tabitha looked at her strangely, "_You know_! You should really get that checked out."

"Enough! How bout' you n' the crackhead beside me get ur bored asses outside n' go ta school or somethin', SO YOU CAN BE BORED OVER THERE TOGETHER, instead stayin' here still BORED n' botherin' me!" Rogue yelled. But, it didn't seem to phase the girl. Tabitha put a finger on her temple and gave Rogue a triumphed look. She grabbed her back pack from the couch and walked out the door. "Fine, I will!"

**3……**

**2……….**

**1…………**

**½………….**

**1 and ¾………**

……**millions and millions of seconds later……….**

Pyro and Rogue sat alone in silence. A silence that OBVIOUSLEY would not last very long.

"Sooo….you bored yet?"

Tying her hair up in scrunchy she ran after Tabitha, "WAIT! Tab Ah'm comin' with ya!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SCHOOL xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" WELL I KNOW WHEN I'M NOT WANTED!" Tabitha yelled at a bunch of cheerleaders. Rogue turned to her and in a sing song voice and said, "Ah'm not to sure 'bout that gal."

"Hey it wasn't my fault! They defiantly had it coming."

Rogue glanced quickly at the scowling bunch and snickered. "Sure they did..." Leaning against some lockers she watched as Tabitha fidgeted with her lock. When would that girl ever learn her combination?

Getting completely frustrated Tabitha started punching her locker, "ROGUE! Why did you make me come here, why, why, why, why?" she complained giving her locker one last punch, leaving a dent in the rusty metal.

Rogue took deep breath.

"Aww Ah'm soo sorry Tab, but it came to my attention just yesterday, that if ya hit someone on the head they lose brain cells...in the next couple of days ya might be losing lots. So in order for you ta still be smart enough ta talk ta me, Ah'm goin' ta make sure ya go ta school everyday so Ah don' leave ya mentally retarded. With that said... are we still goin' to the movies with Pyro tomorrow..." Hearing no response she mistakenly interpreted her silence incorrectly. "Oh well. Ah really didn't wanna go either, ya know, Pyro has been actin' lahke he's been in his own world lately...HEY! You're starting to act that way to. You're not even listening to me!"

Glancing at the wild blond it was apparent she wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her at all. Her eyes were glued on something else that seemed of much more importance.

Rogue snapped her fingers in front of Tabitha's face a couple of times...'Useless'. "HEY WAKE UP!"

Tabitha blinked her eyes, but soon glued them back to where they were earlier. She opened her mouth slightly, "But it's ……Remy."

Straight ahead was Remy and his posse. Rogue rolled her eyes twice. "My Gawd Tab. It just isn't enough that we live with the Guy." she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh Rogue, you can't tell me with a straight face that you don't think he's hot!"

Rogue put on her best poker face, "He is not hot."

Tabitha smiled, "This time look at me when you say it."

Rogue raised her face so that she was looking Tabitha straight in the eyes. She waited for good ten seconds and the said the magic words again.

"He is not hot!"

"Hey that's not fair, you took _atleast_ ten seconds to say it!"

"Whatever." Rogue responded. Glancing at Remy she caught the cajun staring at her intently and quickly grabbed Tabitha's hand leading her to the girl's bathroom.

Tabitha slapped her forehead. "See now look what you've done! You just made it obvious to him lover girl, we went into the girl's bathroom!" With that said, she muttered something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like 'dumbass'.

"SO!"

"So the guy has the total hots for you and now _he_ knows!"

"N' how would he _know!_ What Ah'm Ah talkin' 'bout? What's there to know! Ah don't lahke him, remember! PLUS he wouldn't know even if Ah did lahke him which-I do NOT- cause there was the fact that he wasn' lookin at me!"

"Who said he wasn't, you weren't looking at him!"

"CAUSE AH KNOW!"

"WHATEVER! YOU NEED TO JUST STOP LYING TO YOURSELF ROGUE!"

"AH'M NOT TABITHA! AH SAID AH DON'T LAHKE HIM N'AH DON'T!

"WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KID?"

"NO ONE!"

"I BET YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO RESIST HIS CHARM!"

"YES I COULD!"

"PROVE IT!"

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN YOU TWO?" A female voice yelled from one of the stalls. The door flung open and to reveal Physlocke in the flesh. "Why are you fighting!" she yelled dryly in her British accent.

Tabitha was the first to answer, "Because Rogue likes Remy and is to damn stubborn to admit it!"

Betsy raised her left eyebrow high, "Is that so? Oh, what am I saying...she _must_ if you two are arguing about it in the girl's bathroom!"

The southern belle began to growl softly, "You to Betsy. What's the whole deal with the gurl's bathroom? Huh? What's SO wrong about talking about him in the gurl's bathroom?"

"EVERYTHING!" They both yelled together in harmony. "What do you think we do in here Rogue? It's defiantly not to come use the restroom."

"But weren't you just usin' it a minute ago."

"**No I wasn't**!" Physlocke hung her head in shame. "I was trying to scratch off my boyfriend's phone number off the door! Are you happy?"

"Ohhh." Rogue and Tabitha said together. "Well nevermahnd that. How can ah prove to you guys that ah hate swamp rat…ok dislike him... very... _very..._ much?" Rogue asked lifting her self on a random counter.

"How bout a bet?" Tabitha suggested. Betsy nodded her head in agreement, "Yes a bet is good."

"Hurry up bout it then, were goin' ta miss class." Rogue sighed as the two conversated.

Finally Betsy came to a conclusion.

"Alright I..." Tabitha shot a glare at her. "..._We_...ummmmm...Ok listen. You have to agree to become Remy's girlfriend for a week and after that week break up with him. But **_we_** bet you that you won't be able to do this without falling in love with the rajin cajun himself."

"That's it?" Rogue said with a half-smile.

"That's it…… but you have to be completely serious about this...so……deal?" Betsy asked as she put her hand out. Rogue took it, "Deal."


	2. Remy's bet

Wow I got reviews, I didn't think I would get reviews….eyes twinkle….i woulda got more if I didn't remove the story. Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb!

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAP 2: Remy's Bet**

School had ended and Remy was headed straight to the mall, out of crude force. How he hated his persistent girlfriend. After a two year of comitment sometimes he wished he could just blow her up.

They had gone school supplies shopping…"School supplies shopping my ass." Remy mumbled under his breath. "Hey Jean, Remy t'ought we were goin', _school supplies shoppin_?"'

"We are. Clothes are school supplies, silly. And I need another outfit," she said with a goofy grin on her face. Remy groaned and followed her to the store with his head down. If there's one thing he's learned after all these years, it's not to try and talk Jean out of clothes shopping. It was like talking to a brick wall. It wasn't even as if he could sit outside and wait. No, she wanted his opinion on the outfits she chose. Leaving him to sit outside the dressing room for at least a half an hour while she tried on outfit after outfit. He sighed. Better get it done and over with.

Remy leaned against a wall opposite from Jean's dressing stall and heard her conversating with herself again, for the tenth time today. He recalled the day channel 7 news interviewed a doctor who said that talking to yourself may be the first sign of insanity. He somewhat agreed but, yes Jean Grey talked to herself, but she wasn't insane...or so he thought. Not any suprise coming from him if she was though, all telepaths had to somehow be crazy in his opinion...one way or another."The yellow or maybe the baby blue...the green...no that makes me look shorter." Yup, she was a special one alright.

'How many clothes are y' goin t' try on woman!' Was the only thought running through Remy's brain at the moment.

Hearing his menal cry she smiled, "Alot. So I'd find somthing to keep myself busy with if I were you _hommy_." Jean said terribly mispronouncing the 'suppose to be mock'.

'Damn telepaths…' Remy mumbled mentally.

"Can you stop thinking about me and tell me how this looks." Jean said walking out of the dressing room sporting a short, skimpy, black dress.

"Tres bon!" Remy smirked, 'but not on you.'

"Ok then I'll take it and we'll be leaving." Jean said exiting the dressing room to the register.

'THANK DIEU!'

* * *

THE RIDE…. 

"Remy you really need to get a car!" Jean yelled over the engine. She hated motorcycles. They were just another one of man's simple mistakes. But of course Remy wasn't paying a bit of attention to her. It seemed to make him laugh seeing Jean being tortured like this.

'How bad can it be, not like 'm goin' let her fall?" He asked himself mentally. But the site of Jean crying on her bum was quite tempting.

After a fierce 20 minute drive, Jean jumped off and ran to her room. She wondered why they were still together. "He's so lucky he's gorgeous or this would be so over with. AHHH! I'm such an idiot! The multi-colored eyes should have gave it away. No it's not your fault Jean!" Remy smirked, no doubt about it now, the guy from channel 7 news was right...Talking to yourself _definately is _the first sign of insanity.

"Fin'lly..free at last" Remy mumbled and parked his bike in the garage.

Out of nowhere Pyro jogged up to him, "Why are you even with that sheila, mate?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I guess welcome to the Xavier's Institute bub...now stop standing there and go introduce yourself."

Looking at the group of X-men he grinned, just his luck, he'd be staying in a beautiful mansion, that had beautiful girls...this place wasn't going to be bad at all.

They all introduced themselves and he then recalled all the x-girls in his head one by one...

_Kitty Pryde aka. Shadowcat:_ 17 cute brunette with big honey-brown eyes, she was a bit young, but nothing was wrong with that now. She could phase through almost anything and was 'totally' the little scientist. Plus she had a nice petite physique.

_Betsy Braddock aka. Physlocke:_ 18 long purple hair, probably dyed. She had violet-greyish colored eyes and a great tan. Her body was fit and she had an intelligent look upon her face. What look like red scar marked her left eye, but it seemed to give her character. Her powers consisted of telepathy and some weird TK sword. Nonetheless she was exotic and he was lovin' it.

_Allison Crestmere/ Amara aka. Magma_: Dark hair, dark eyes and a complete bronze beauty. He talked to her briefly and she metioned something about being a princess. Her powers involved controlling the earth's magma and lava. Ok, maybe this one was too young ,15 atleast, but it was a real shame though.

_Jubilation Lee aka. Jubilee_: 16 medium-length black hair, blue eyes, very attractive. She looked asian, no doubt about it. She was the spunky one in the group of girls and she was chewing on a piece of bubble gum since he'd first seen her. Jubilee has the ability to generate what she calls her "fireworks". Still she was a little to young for him though, oh well he could wait.

_Tabitha Smith aka. Boom Boom: _18 flirty, wild, party girl. She had short blond hair and magnificent sapphire eyes. She wore a lot of skimpy clothes and it showed off her hot body. She was a little crazy, but she couldn't be that bad. She had the powers to create little balls of bombs, and he had to agree the power definately suited her.

_Jean Grey aka. ? Jean Grey:_ 19 green eyes, and red hair, irish maybe? She had a model like physique and she was certianly the Ms.Perfect of the school. She was beautiful, popular, athletic, and everyone wanted to be like her. She kind of seemed like a snob but he knew it wasn't right to judge a lady so quickly. He probably give her a chance...

Then there was Rogue. 18 Gorgeous emerald eyes. Reddish-brown hair with a distinct white streaks framing her belle face. Porcelian skin and beautiful pouty, swollen lips. She was FHANE! Very curvy! She wore a tight black mini skirt, and a black sports bra under green meshed long sleeved translucent shirt, fish net stockings, combat boots and black gloves, he'd expect her with a spiked chocker but she didn't wear one at all. She was from Mississippi and she spoke the language of sass, but when he heard about her powers suddenly a wave of guilt passed him. Not able to touch anyone ever. One word, Rough.

Feeling sorry, he changed his direction away from her and looked towards Jean Grey. Some macho-man named Cyclops was eyeballing her and this made his frown turn upside down (HA! I had to do that.) So Cyclops had a thing for Ms.Jean Grey, hmmm interesting.

Glancing at Rogue he sighed, 'Since Remy can' have de Rogue, guess e'll settle f' Miss.Priss. As dey say, age befo' beauty.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END OF FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don' know. Remy guess cause it seem t' get Scoot jealous.." Remy lied walking with his friend into the mansion.

"Oh' c'mon emit it, you just can't get anyone else."

Remy opened his eyes wide, "Now y' hafta be kiddin' me!"

"_You_ would say that."

"What! I could make any femme fall in love wit' me."

"I bet you can't."

"Bet! You wanna bet wit' _moi_." Remy said pointing his finger dramatically to himself.

"Yeah, I bet you can't get………_ erm..._Rogue to fall in love with you, in a mere week." Pyro thought quick. "How bout' it...Deal?"

"Deal."

"So why are you with her again?" Pyro asked.

Remy groaned, _this week was going to be quite interesting._

* * *

Author's Note:Oh I know it's short, but hey I tried……..oh and I'm sorry but I lost a lot of you guys reviews, so I'm going to thank everyone for reviewing my first chap, who ever did! Promise I'll post your names up next time. 


	3. Mishaps Even Before Day One

AN: I have nothing really to say,only that I'm going to try to make this chap the longest so far, so sit back and enjoy…or bare with me : )

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAP3: Mishaps Even Before Day One**_

Tabitha and Betsy chattered on about their bet with Rogue not noticing the shadow following behind them.

"Why didn't we think this up sooner?" Tabitha asked yawning.

"Well it's happening..." Pyslocke responded. "We should be grateful for atleast _that."_

Tabitha nodded and followed her friend to the recroom where together they plopped on the couch. Glancingat Betsy she saw that she wore a content look on her face. She wondered how Betsy could be so calm at a time like this. She hadn't thought about it until now...it wasn't like it would actually happen...but...what if...

Grabbing the remote quickly before Physlocke gotthe chance to, she nervously started flipping through the channels. Not really paying attention at all at what flashed across the screen. She continued pressing the up button on the remote, relaxing a little bit.

Betsy shot her a quier look, "1800 channels, huh?"

Tabitha slightly nodded.

"Well I guess we'll be here for quite some time then..."

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

"**_AHHHH! _**I can't take this anymore! Ok.What if Rogue wins the bet...what will become of us?" She asked with a strike of fear obviously present in her eyes.

Physlocke snatched the remote out of her hand... "_Give me that_!"...then began her flipping marthon. "If Rogue, _God forbid,_somehow won the bet. Then we'd just be left to suffer a horrible death luv." she sighed.

"But. But, were hooking her up with the finest guy in the manor…" Tabitha practically screamed. "..I'm too young to die!"

Betsy threw a pillow at the screaming girl. Didn't she know everyone was sleeping? She sighed again. Apparently not.

"Shh! Your going to wake the whole mansion!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet! I'm the only one at the moment who cares of the well being of our lives!" Tabitha spat back.

Physlocke rolled her eyes, "Pull yourself together. I was only joking, she'll probably just……(horrific images flash through her head).…nevermind…you can continue screaming."

"What did we get ourselves into, WHY ME…WHY YOU…WHY USSS!" Tabitha asked, arms spread wide dramatically.

Out of nowhere Pyro cameoutfrom behind the couch, "What the devil are you two talking about?" he asked.

Physlocke wasn't startled by his unexpected presence, proving it she gave the pyromatic a light shove. "Don't lie to us, I saw you lurking in the shadows! Yeah earlier, don't think I didn't see you."

"Ok sheila, you caught me red handed…but I only did because you two seemed to like **talking about me**!" Pyro said pointing an accusing finger towards them.

"MEH!" Tabitha laughed while Physlocke gave him another shove, only this one was harder than the last, "I don't think the slightest thought came to my head."

Pyro raised his right eyebrow, "Surrre….let me refresh your memory, your hooking me up with Rogue….you know…… with the finest guy in the manor." Pyro said with wide smile forming on his face that was soon replaced with a frown. "Hey what are you guys laughing about?"

"You..Rogue…HAHAHAHA…ok….HAHAHAHHAHA….you gotta be kidding…HAHAHAHA….." The two x-chicks fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Finally Betsy stopped laughing, but Tabitha still continued her giggling fit. "We would never hook Rogue up with you luv. We were talking about Remy."

"REMY! You can't do that…..." Pyro started running around maniacally. Calming down he sat on the couch and put his face into his palms. "I'm going to lose the bet" He raised his head up. " No…I can't afford to lose this bet…"

Tabitha laughed even harder and was barely able to make out the words she was about to say, "Well he finally got something right! HAHAHAHA! You can't afford _anything_! You have nothing to lose! HAHAHAHA!"

"What bet?" Betsy asked casually shifting her eyes from Tabitha to Pyro.

"WHAT BET! The bet me and Remy made! The one your going to ruin for me...I bet him that he wouldn't be able to make Rogue fall in love with him within a week."

Tabitha looked at him snickering, "Well your going to lose that bet flame-boy, we also made a bet, with _Rogue._ She _has _to become Remy's girlfriend anyways... and break up with him after a week…."

"Yeah but that means Remy wins the bet!" Pyro whined…but soon after Betsy silenced him.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean Rogue's going to fall in love with Remy…meaning Rogue wins the bet and our plan is ruined."

Pyro sprang off the couch and hopped in the air with delight, "That means I win the bet!"

Tabitha grabbed Pyro's collar and flung him against the wall, she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Were not losing this bet, amazingly I value my life more then yours, so you'll be the one losing this bet."

"HELL NO SHEILA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT REMY'S GOING TO DO TO ME AFTER WINNING THAT BET!" Pyro's eyes began to glow red as he pushed him off her. (Plz don't ask me how).

Physlocke put her fists in a fighting position and made them glow, "WELL YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"

"Better drop those weapons sheila, because their not going have any good use to you…" he said pulling his lighter out of his chest pocket.

Tabitha walked by Betsy's side, beginning to create some energy balls, "Two against one St. John, who you thinks going to win."

Pyro sneered and put his lighter away, '_Well It's not going to be you, Rogue and Remy will not be together...if I have anything to say about it! And I'll be making sure of it happens my way.' _

Betsy sat down, watching Pyro leave the room,"This is going to be a problem."

Tabitha shook her head, "No it won't."

* * *

AN: Well there you go. I'm turning everyone against eachother, ha ha I love this! 

THANKS:

Weapon X 61: ok I will.

AnimeSiren: Yeah I tend to be most of the time.

willaj: yeah ok I did. Guilty. My friend told me about the movie and then I went straight to the computer, I've never seen it though.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Thank you, yeah your right plz keep reviewing

Hadil: everyone seems to be guessing this aren't they.

thegambit23: Soon enough, I also hate Jean and Remy together but this gave me an excuse to torture her in the later chapters. Oh and see! I made this chap a lil longer...ok a very little.


	4. Day One: Hide & Seek

**AN:** Wow this story not doing to bad…interesting and here I was thinking it would be total disaster...

**_CHAP3: Day One, Hide & Seek_**

4:30 IN THE MORNING…………

"I'm not sure about this?"

Tabitha smiled nervously and began climbing the wooden ladder, "What's not to be sure about?"

Physlocke's eyes widened as they shifted from the super-high-dangerous-nearly broken ladder to the blond haired daredevil. "You gotta be kidding me."

"…We've been over this." Tabitha sighed.

"What do you mean we've been over this, look at it luv, what the hell's keeping this thing together?"

Tabitha glared at Betsy, trying to keep a straight face. She to was scared and was on the bridge of yelling out help but there were only 5 more steps to go. But, five more steps was a lot to someone who handed over their life to a ladder…literally. She sighed again. The things she did for the world.

"C'mon Betsy. Don't worry, it's not even that bad."

"To hell it's not, why did we have to live in a mansion?"

"..Um…were lucky I guess…" Tabitha rolled her eyes reaching her destination. Grabbing a screw driver out of a random pocket she unscrewed all the screws and quickly climbed into the air vent. Looking down at Betsy she yelled, "GET UP HERE ALREADY!"

" NO WAY!"

"OH C'MON WHERES YOUR SENSE OF ADVENTURE!"

"DOWN HERE WITH ME AND MY VERY ALIVE BODY STILL MIRACOUSLY WAITING TO GAIN THE POWER OF FLIGHT!"

Tabitha groaned and threw her shoe at her. "GET UP HERE NOW!

"OWWW! OK! What a pain in the ass..." Pyslocke trailed off climbing up the ladder. She closed her eyes and chanted 'left foot right foot' and before she knew it, she was at the top.

Tabitha helped her friend into the air vent and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Betsy pried her arms off and fixed her hair, "What now?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Go straight…where else?"

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

"_Tabitha, turn it off._" Rogue mumbled half asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"_Please….._"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rogue tilted her head to Physlocke's side of the room. "_Betsy, can you turn it off…."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rogue's body shot up out of bed, "Are ya people even in here?" Scanning the room she was surprised not to find either one of them sleeping in their beds, "Hmm…musta left earlier."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shut…up." Rogue sighed.

Pulling her self up out of bed she walked to the alarm clock lazily almost falling down in the process. Her vision was very blurry; squinting her eyes she could barely evenmake out what the few bright numbers read. " 6:00...HA! Ah don't care whatthey say but that's way to damn early for _anyone_ ta wake up. Wonda where they are?" she asked her self, unplugging the noisy appliance.

Leaving the room she tried recalling the events from the past day. 'First ah had a fight with Pyro…..which I oddly remember clearly… then afta that ah think ah went to school… Tabitha…Cheerleaders…do ah even want ta know….Betsy…We had a………a……..THE BET!" mentally screaming to herself she started walking slower. How could she forget? (not meant to rhyme.)

"What am ah goin' ta do, what am ah goin' ta do. Ah'll jus' avoid him completely today. Yeah, that could work. The later ah become his girlfriend the better."

Satisfied with her plan Rogue brought up her pace and turned the corner, 'Speak of the devil...'

Remy was walking straight towards her and their was nothing she could do about it. '...take a deep breath; just walk past him casually n' avoid all eye contact as much as possible, K' ah can do this..'

All the southern gal wanted was to pass Remy then she would be free. After that all she needed to do was run into the recroom and sprint straight to the kitchen. But unfortunately that wouldn't happen.

"Good mornin', cherie."

"…………."

"Is somethin' wrong?"

"…………."

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned as he watched her sneak past him silently.

Groaning he followed the beauty. "_Cherie_, why are y' ignorin' me?"

"………….."

Getting a little frustrated he grabbed her elbow gently, "Oh c'mon, what did Remy do?"

Rogue was about to answer but felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. "Is this strange man bothering you sheila?"

Rogue was hesitant to nod, "Ummmmm—Ah.."

"Of course he is, I think we should leave…." Pyro silenced her.

"Gambit grabbed Pyro's arms, "Wait jus' a—"

"Excuse me mate you have the right to remain silent."

"But..."

"Everything and anything you say will be used against you in a court of law…"

"What?"

"Serve and Protect that's what we do. _Now_ I'll be leading the beautiful lady far away from the likes of you!" he said pulling the petite girl into the recroom. Not about to argue at the opportunity before her, she followed him willingly leaving and over raged and confused Gambit behind in the hall.

"Bastard." HE was going to make him lose the bet and HE was going to turn Rogue against him. Well not on HIS watch—

**CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (**Don't you just love my sound affects)

"What the hell..Tabitha. Betsy. What are y' femmes doin'?" He said referring to the large whole in the ceiling.

Not noticing him Tabitha dusted herself off. "Dammit…whose bright idea was to hide in the air vent anyways?"

"YOURS YOU IDIOT! I knew this was going to happen! Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Pyslocke yelled waving her hands in the air.

"Well how else were we going to spy on….oh… hi Remy!" Tabitha smiled innocently, "We didn't even know that you were there."

"Don' tink dats de problem at de moment, are y' femmes ok?" Remy said eyes still wide from what he'd seen.

"Of course we are."

"Are y' sure?"

"Yeah were perfect."

"If y' say so, ah'm goin' t' tell Hank anyways, be right back!"

Tabitha sighed and dreamily watched the Cajun run away.

But on the other hand…

Physlocke looked at the crazy blond angrily. "Are you nuts we can't let anyone find out about this bet, especially him. You need to stay in better control. Learn how to keep that big mouth of yours shut!"

"What! _I am in _control! Plus that's beside the point! Did you see what Pyro did! He's has to pay, for ruining our plan like that! What are we going to do!"

Pyslocke scratched her chin, " I think I have an idea.."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

20 MINUTES LATER…PROFFESOR XAVIER'S OFFICE…

"What you girls did was foolish and unnecessary!"

Tabitha and Physlocke slumped down in their seats lower. It was a shame he couldn't just whack them and get it over with.

"It will cost me to repair the damage you two caused, I'm extremely ashamed. Do you know how many—"

"Can you let us explain!" Tabitha said interrupting him. He sighed but nodded his head.

"Umm well how bout you explain it Betsy…My brain wasn't fully awake during the whole thing."

"No I think you should explain Tabitha, half is more then none, I bumped my head on_ something flying through the air, _I'm still trying to recover from the incident."

Tabitha sighed looking at her uncovered foot. Curse her shoe! "Alright umm well me and Betsy decided to play hide and seek! Yup and then I decided to hide in the air vent, but I'm guessing since it's a common sense thing and probably because she telepathic SHE cheated! She saw the ladder I climbed up to reach the air vent and decided to see where it lead to even though she already knew I was there. So then finding me eventually we started hearing this squeaky sound and soon we find out it was termites. THEEEEN we tried all we could to get out of the air vent but It was useless because we were lost. In a matter of 5 minutes the termites made a hole in the ceiling, Remy found us and here we are."

"I highly doubt that happened, and I highly DOUBT that you woke up to play a childish game at 4:30 in the morning..but I guess your excuse is good enough, your dismissed…"

Walking out the door the two realized something:

How in the world did the Professor know they were up at 4:30….

"…he knows…" They both whispered.

**Author's Note:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm done! Ok I apologize there was no Romy in this chap but I promise soon there will be A LOT of it, just keep reading and reviewing! THANKS:

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Thanks for the idea, I'm highly considering that, thank u for always reviewing

SkyAngel2004: yeah but not yet we have to wait til the next chapter to see that, wink wink.

willaj: what's weird is that I just rented the movie today..

Anita'sfire, Amalis, mysticblueangel, Hadil: HA like I forgot about you guys, thank u very much..


	5. Phase One

**AN:** OMG! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in what seems to be like FOREVER! Man you guys must really hate me...oh well I guess you can leave right now if you feel that way..I'll understand if you don't want to read my new chap knowing that there no point too, you'll just be wasting another 15 minutes of your life because not trusting me to write the chap 6...AWWW MANNNNN NOBODY TRUSTS ME...

Sorry for talki...writing more but I just have to say to anyone who actually was looking forward for my update should thank my newest reviewer **FluidDegree. Yes it was indeed you who got me back to writing so just give yourself a pat on the back! **

I hadn't recieved a review in a long time...and you know summer being here and all. i just completely forgot my fics, but then after the months that I haven't opened my e-mail inbox i saw her review and I said I better as hell update quick before everyone forgets my story or x-men evo at that matter...well anywayz what i like to say is thak you once again **FluidDegree! I owe you one!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chap:5 Phase One**_

"Cyclops!"

An eye popped open. (Shoosh! Stop! Just stop thinking!... How could he open his eye without going all Star Wars on them? He had his glasses on! So just read the story and stop getting off track SmartA$$!)

"Oh Scotty boy!"

A deep sigh escaped.

"SCOTT!"

"What!" He yelled into his pillow extremely annoyed.

Tabitha and Betsy smiled together and walked over to his bed.

"We just wanted to..._talk_ with you."

Cyclops groaned and rolled over on his back so he was facing them. "This better be good, it's 6 o' clock in the morning and I'm in no mood."

Betsy raised one slender eyebrow, "Corection Scoot. It was 6 o' clock in the morning."

"Good afternoon one-eye." Tabitha added joyfully.

"_What do you want with me_?" he groaned sitting up straight so he was leaning against his head board.

Tabitha sat at the edge of his bed, "We barely see you anymore. _Actually_ you have been sleeping in _alot..._now that I think about it..."

"Your point being?"

Betsy leaned against a nearby wall, "...and Tabitha and I think we know why."

"Are you serious, you woke me up because of this!" Cyclops said with an irritated look itching up his face. "I'M GOING BACK TO SL-!"

"It'sbeauseofJean!" Tabitha blurted out interupting him.

"What? It has noth-"

"It has to be beause of Jean. Your sad because she's with Remy _and_ because of this you take refuge in your dream state. That is why you wake up so late..."

"Actually it's because I-"

"Your overaged by jealousy. It's killing you! You need your revenge!"

His face pratically read confusion, "What are you talking about? I don't even really care for Jean anymore, I met this girl named Emma yesterday. She's cute and I think she likes me. Annd if your wondering why I've been sleeping in it's because I train at 2 a.m. in the morning **everyday.** It has nothing to do with Je-"

"It _is_ because of Jean!" Tabitha yelled. "You ARE mad that Remy stole your girl! You need to get her back! NOOOOWW!"

"I really don't care if the ugly bastard and Jean go out with eachother or not. The two have been together for two years and I'm not about to break that."

Betsy's eye twitched. Tabitha clenched her fists. "Do not call Remy ugly!" They said Simultaneously.

"Sheesh ok!" He said after seeing the girls give him the most life threatening look he'd ever seen in his life.

"Don't you miss Jean? At all! This Emma girl is nothing compared to her! Get her back!" Tabitha went on. "Your incomplete without her Scott."

"You know what..." Scottgpt outthe bed and walked to the door, but before his had reached the knob he smiled and spun around so he was facing the two x-girls, "You guys are right! I do love Jean! I **am **incomplete without her! Watch out Remy Scott's a comin'!"

Cyclops walked out of his room, head up high, leaving a satisfied Betsy and Tabitha grinning like hyenas.

"Phase one complete! WOO HOO!"

"I have to admit Tabitha, your one persuasive chick, I'll give you that."

"I try my best." She said.

Betsy nodded in agreement and they headed to Gambit's room. They needed to have a little talk with him.

* * *

Pyro grinned as he walked to the dormitories. He had successfully kept Rogue away from Remy all day, and had a smile toprove it. Even though Remy was obviously his bestfriend, he wasn't about to lose his dignity to an egomaniac, man-whore of a kind swamprat who thought the world revolved around him. 

But then again... you really couldn't blame the pyromatic for his sense of greed and over confidence either. He hadn't won much bets in his life. 1st grade he made a bet with Shane Henry, and unfortunately ended up having to hide in a dumpster everyday until he graduated to middle. But now, there was no Shane Henry and the bet made was so one sided that he was sure, atleast _this time_, lady luck had put him on the right side.

Still smiling at the thought he brushed his hands off in accomplishment. Things were sure looking up these days.

"Jean! Hey, Jean! Can ya keep it down in there? Some people are tryin' ta think!" Pyro heard. It seemed to be coming from the boy's wing.

"Jean!"

Peeking over the corner of the wall he could see Rogue practically trying to knock his shared bedroom door down.

"Jean what the hell are ya doin' in there?"

Pyro yelped silently at the sound of her voice and quickly hid behind a small tree, waiting for Rogue to leave so later he could investigate.

* * *

"Calm down petite!" 

Her eyebrows furrowed, "YOU! You want me to calm down!" She brought her hands in the air higher and caused another valuable electronic to smash against the wall. "SO what's wrong with me Remy! Is it because my hair is to long! Do you think I have a bad _attitude_!"

"Non, non, non, it's not dat, its jus'—"

"I knew it all along. You were using me!" she yelled tearfully raising acollosal television in the air. Remy's eyes widened instantly.

"WAIT! Jus' wait. Before y' do dat…" Closing his eyes he ran to his bed and grabbed several scarlet colored pillows and placed them under the tv. "Ok she's all yours."

* * *

"JEAN!" Rogue yelped, out of annoyance and fear after hearing a loud crashing noise that followed with what seemed to bethe sound of wailing. 

" Jean Ah'm not goin' ta say it again! Keep ur damn love-makin' t' minimum noise.Ah wanna finish dis book n' ah can' concentrate cause y'all are bein' so DAMN LOUD!" Hearing something else crash in the room she groaned."UGHHH! Fine be like that...Ah swear ah hate mah lahfe!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

Before leaving Rogue gave the door a loud kick and left the wing.

Making sure she was nowhere to be seen, Pyro emerged from his hiding space and quickly ran to the door pressing his ear firmly against it.

* * *

Remy eyes opened wide. "NOOOO! Are y' crazy femme! Do y' know how much dat tv's worth?" 

"I don't know and I don't care." Jean walked to the door. "Bye Remy! I'm actually happy were breaking up! Because I can't wait til the day that you come running back to me after your done with whatever slut you have next on your list!"

With that she slammed the door and left.

"I highly doubt dat y'll get y' wish." He then fell to the floor and looked at his plasma tv again._'Merde! She killed it_!'

* * *

**"Were you listening?"**

Pyro looked at the over raged red head and yelped, "No. no—"

"You were listening weren't you…"

"No..Ok. Yes—"

Jean slapped his cheek, "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem, what's your problem… And don't you dare interrupt me anymore, sinceI'vemadethat bet—"

"What bet?"

'"Uh-Oh"

* * *

**AN:** Like I would forget you guys! Who do you take me for? 

THANKS:

**willaj: **I really didn't think about that. Remy and the guy from the movie both have a motorcycle. Wow that gives me an idea! Thanks!

**IvyZoe:** Thanks, well there you go! The break up. But I'm not finished yet!

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**: Thank you! I love when I read your reviews they make me so happy!

**SilentDoom**: Aren't we full of questions? Yes you are correct, i got the idea from that very same movie. Keep reviewing!

**uncontroledpowers: **Woah there! Calm down, take a chill pill. I updated didn't I?

**bored** and **impatient**: I like to let you both know that I updated...(smacks self) duh...anywayz Turn off them explosives there will ya?

**LaceSecret** : Aren't you smart? You figured it out i guess, Oh well I'm going reveal it one day.

**Jake**: Leave me alone you freakin' stalker I'm tired of you and I don't wanna talk to you anyore so (the rest must be bleeped out)

**amalis, Anita's Fire, rimbrandt, elmo the cajun puppet, HECHU, Chill, Leila  
**


	6. Day One: Doble Colore

**

* * *

Chapter 6_: Day One: doble colore _ **

"Listen here; I have better things to be doing then babysitting you kids. So just shut your traps and let's get this over with! You're confined in this room for the remainder of the day, 12 hours and 2 minutes to be exact. During this time I don't want hear a word from either of you, I don't even want to hear you breathe! Got it!"

Pyro glanced up at Wolverine then to Jean. TWACK. "You better wipe that look off your face hot shot if you know what's good for you."

"The prof might tolerate you n' Red fighting in this manor…but nah-ah, don't think I will."

"You're in my room and you're going to play by my rules…"

* * *

"Did you hear!" Physlocke ran up to Tabitha. "Guess who got sent to the 'room'!" 

"Who?"

"Pyro and Jean."

"Are you kidding me!" Tabitha started laughing hysterically.

Physlocke cleared her throat and smirked. "You know what this means?"

Tabitha nodded still laughing. "No interruptions. We can put our plan into full action!"

"Right…Tonight is 'le doble colore' ball and every year the mansion attends. And how lucky are we that this event is taking place this week! We have to find Rogue!" Physlocke said already running through the halls with Tabitha following close behind.

Passing through the kitchen they caught glimpse of Remy taking out a gallon of milk from the fridge. They came to a halt and walked in his direction.

"Hey Remy how's it goin'?" Tabitha asked with a crazy smile plastered on her face.

Physlocke picked some imaginary lint off her shirt, "Yea, what color are you and Jean planning to wear for the ball tonight?"

Remy looked at them intently taking a gulp of milk, " Well as if y' didn' noe a'ready me n da tramp jus' broke up…" His arm tensed when he caught the look both girls were giving him, as if they had planned for it to happen. "…we were plannin' t' wear red to da double color ball but I guess Remy will be makin' a change of plans."

Tabitha frowned, "But you're still coming right?"

Remy scratched his chin as if he was really thinking hard on it, "…I guess. Not fair t' miss out on all da fun….but who would I go wit'?" He asked smiling; he already had someone on his mind. "Do y' tink Rogue would go wit' me?"

Physlocke smiled, "I don't know, Rogue can be very stubborn. She hates these kind of things."

"Aww don't worry she's coming whether she likes it or not." Tabitha said goofily.

Physlocke nodded and Tabitha continued, "As I said before, don't worry.It's not like she got a choice, she has to go."

Remy cocked up his left eyebrow, "What do y' mean she has t' go?"

"No…I mean you have to go, no I mean…I don't know what I mean…WERE ALL GOING!" Tabitha said with her head hung down in defeat. Physlocke grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her out the room waving bye quickly to Gambit, who just stood there confusion written all over his face.

"Betsy."

"Yea."

"Do you think were doing the right thing? I mean the only reason Remy broke up with Jean is because of his bet. They were so happy together. And the only reason Remy is going with Rogue is because of both our bets. Remy is just doing this for the reward and so is Rogue. There going into a fake relationship and are going to end up hurting each other."

Betsy half smiled at her friend, "This is one of the first times you've actually made sense. I know you're right. But my motto is 'if God wills it.', right now we don't know what's going to happen, but maybe this will end up for the best.."

"…or maybe it will end up as a huge catastrophe."

Physlocke rolled her eyes."Ok Ms. Optimistic lets just forget about it and find Rogue."

* * *

"Oh my F-ing God Rogue you look so gorgeous!" Kitty squealed. She started skipping around the room in joy. 

Rogue huffed, "I can't believe you made me do this!"

Kitty brushed her comment off and just giggled at her work. She had done Rogue's hair and make up and she had to emit she did one hell of a job. "Just take a look at yourself in the mirror."

Rogue sighed walking up to the standing mirror, she then had to smile. She did look beautiful. Her hair was left down in loose curls; it came half way down her back and looked magnificent. White stands of hair framed her face adding to her appearance. Her make up was done lightly. The eyes shadow was gray with a hint of shimmer, she also wore mascara and lip gloss. Then there was her dress. It was silver and shimmered all the way from head to toe. The dress was strapless and was off the shoulder, it extended down to her ankles. It showed off enough cleavage and left her back exposed, not to mention the slits on each side of her hips. To finish it off she wore customized silver gloves with silver heels. Diamond chandelier earrings adorned her ears with a necklace and bracelet to match.

"Kitty you've done well...thanks...Ah owe ya one." Rogue said giving her a genuine smile. Kitty accpeted it and chuckled. "No prob, beautifing the world is my life!"

**SLAM**

"You're wearing silver!" A new voice said. Rogue spun around to come face to face with her two best friends.

"Um yea, wats it t' ya?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

Betsy shook her head, "Oh nothing… umm we'll be leaving now, we got to get ready. Were leaving in less then an hour."

"Ok. Cya there."

"Toodles."

* * *

Tabitha and Betsy bursted through Remy's room. "You have to wear silver." They said sat the same time, out of breath. This switching from scene to scene was taking all the air out of their lungs. They would have to make it a point to file for some inhalers in the near future. 

Remy sat down on his bed and smirked, "So I take it y' gave Rogue a visit." Shifting his eyes to the floor his smirk grew wider."So dat da color she wearin'?"

They both nodded.

"Den dats the color I'll be wearin to" Remy said getting up andwalking towards his closet. "So are y' guys goin' or wha'? Y' look like y' havn' even started...n if y' don' go don' expect me t' show."

They both blushed and nodded again heading towards the door.

"Hey femmes." Tabitha and Betsy stopped and turned around. "I wanted t' say tanks…for everythin'."

_**

* * *

**_

_**MEANWHILE…..**_

"Logan this is not fair. I always go to the ball." Jean whined stomping her feet on the ground and waking up Pyro.

"Hey where am I?" Pyroyawned looking around the room. "Hey what are we doing in the badger's room?"

"You were asleep dipstick!" Wolverine said sternly. "Jean and Pyro what did I say about hearing ya…." Wolverine closed in on them. "…I don't wanna. So guess what we've added another hour to your detention. C'mon I want you to talk I have all day."

Jean shot daggers at him with her eyes and opened her mouth...

"Jean shudup and Pyro go back to sleep. Listen here Red, I'm going to let you go to the ball. On one condition" Logan said pointing his index finger in the air.

"Hey I wanna go to!"

"That's another 45 minutes." Logan said then continued. "Ok all you have to do for me is this….."

* * *

YEAAA. Finally I added a new chap! Finally, finally, finally. I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are always making my day. Plz review its one of those things that motivates me to write faster. 

One question though, I'm not posting your names up because I'm not sure if I'm allowed to, so can someone who reviews WHICH I HIGHLY RECOMMEND tell me if we're allowed to do that are not, I was hearing some rumor about that…WELL ONCE AGAIN THANKS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I HOPE U LIKED MY CHAP.


End file.
